Darker Than BLAK
by Just Another Indonesian Writer
Summary: When Arfoire's influence on the world are stronger than ever, only a few stood up to fight back. This is the story of a neutral country's Black Ops group filled with five highly trained misfits and their (mis)adventures to bring back liberation to Gamindustri with the help of the other CPU Candidates, of course. Be warned, the BLAK Legion will not be your usual NPCs.


Five figures were seen on a secluded location.

"Got anything, Arc?" Asked one of the other figures.

"Just the usual, Cube." A marksman answered almost monotonely. "A Goddess doing their thing and what not with a bunch of kids. They're kinda losing, though."

Another one of the group scoffed. "Boring, boring, boring. Can't we just skip to the better parts already?"

"Shut it, Infinity. You're not helping our case here." Replied another with a slightly irritated tone. "I swear to God... your mouth just runs like a car. I seriously wonder why the hell you got yourself that codename."

Seeing the tensing situation, the one with the long rifle, identified as Arc attempts to break it. "That'll be enough you two. Ware is right, Infinity, you really have to watch your thing sometimes."

The one now named Infinity shrugged. "Yeah, yeah... I get ya, I get ya..."

"So, when are we gonna move out?" Cube questioned, motioning closer to the group.

"That..." Trailed Ware, jabbing a thumb to the back of them. "It's up to the Commander."

Infinity shot them a toothy grin. "Well, I don't matter the case is to us. One thing is for sure, though. The BLAK Legion will have its name known by the rest of Gamindustri when we're done with this. Isn't that right, Commander?"

A collective smile was seen on everyone's lips. "We'll show the world that we're not just some mere NPCs." Arc spoke with minimal emotion.

The final figure that hasn't spoke at all, only picked himself up off from the ground after hearing the rest of the team talking about the mission. The one who was called Commander by the rest walked over to the edge of the destroyed cliff they're standing. The silhouettes looked up to the darkened skies of Gamindustri, taking in the little bit of sunlight as well. The black figures stood high in their places, with no urge to move even by the strong wind currents from the East. Their eyes were set on the vast lands below. Their objective was clear.

To bring Liberation. Under the banner of the BLAK Legion.

With one nod from the Commander, the group stuttered into the dark shadows of the woods, as if they're nothing but images or mere data. The group disappeared into nothing but fragments of black numbers soon after, and no traces were seen. The whole networking area shuts down abruptly.

* * *

**[Re-Establishing Uplink: Ev ryth ng is conn cted. Con ection is p wer. Th t's why we disap ear fr m th ne work.]**

**[SYSTEM COMPROMISED]**

**[CONNECTION TERMINATED]**

* * *

Operation: (DO)GOO-ING HUNTING

Tracking: [**B**]ringer des [**L**]ebens - der [**A**]lfa [**K**]ompanie Legion's Force Commander

Location: Virtua Forrest

Status: Proceeding With S&D Mission

Uplink established, First Person Camera Online, proceeding with Live Feed . . .

* * *

After a few seconds of pure blackness, The screen stutters on, and the same group of five were visible on the live feed. The Heads Up Display of the camera buzzed slightly to readjust itself to the incoming light from the forest. The holographic compass, life support status, and finally the names of each individual turned itself on to give the surrounding radius a more better view. The environmental screen display blips on, but immediately dims out due to the sheer amounts of other more crucial information.

The camera revealed the group was filled with young teenage boys, all of them wearing an all-black combat armor. The one named Cube was at the front of the group. A heavy machinegun was resting on his hands. The pale-skinned Legionnaire was strolling at a rather slow tempo. His short sandy-blonde hair was flowing with the soft wind, and his deep oceanic eyes were snapping left and right, although, all of his facial features were remained unseen, thanks to the full-face covering helmet with a black-tinted visor. The young man was wearing a black, military grade IOVT over also his long-sleeved shirt. He was wearing a pair of black cargo pants with minimal woodland camouflage printed on it. And to top it off, a pair of white sneakers were protecting his legs from the dirt.

Right behind Cube was his brother-in-arms, and very close friend, Infinity. The not-so-soldier material boy had a shotgun slung over his right shoulder. The fair-skinned young man was humming a tune to himself, not really paying attention to his surroundings. His semi-long brown hair was tied to a small ponytail, and his cyan eyes were half-opened, he looked sleepy, and was this close to just close those eyes back down. He was wearing a set of attire similar to Cube, but the sleeves of his shirt was rolled up to only reach his elbows.

Next up in line is Ware, the rather hot-headed '_Drill Sergeant_' of the team. Out of all the BLAK Legionnaires present on the field, he was carrying the weirdest set of weapons. A large black, metal gauntlet with some techy features was planted on his right hand, and a pistol was holstered on his left-hand-side waist. Ware seems to be the oldest among the group. His head was shaved, although it was rough, and one could still see some strands of roughly-shaved hair. He wore a set of attire similar to the rest of the group.

Second to last, was Arc, the second in command of the BLAK Legion, and the older brother-in-law of Infinity. He was the one carrying the long-black rifle. The rifle-itself had long compartments, and an even longer barrel. The total length of the weapon nearly rivaled the height of the tallest Legionnaire, which was himself. His semi-medium length gray hair, which was also rather abnormal for a teen his age. His red eyes were obstructed by the dark-tinted goggles hovering above his eyelids. His set of battle-armor was identical to the rest of the group.

Finally, the last, and maybe even the least of the squad, the Force Commander, or just known as Commander by his own squad, as he wouldn't respond to any other name or moniker. The youngest, shortest, and the most silent of the BLAK Legion. The Commander's short, black hair was slightly concealed with a black cap sitting on his small head. The cap was tilted slightly downwards, covering his right eye completely, while only shadowing his left one. His visible left iris was dark-brown, nearly black, similar to his all-around appearance, and a rectangular-framed glasses with clear lenses were also seen protecting his eyes. Unlike the rest of his soldiers on the field, the tan-skinned teen's attire was considered to be the most uncomfortable. Over his black dress shirt, and replacing the IOVT vest, rests a dark-grey zip-up hoodie, which was ironically unzipped, and the hood was also pulled down, the word '_**STERBEN**_' was crudely written on the back of the hoodie, with black, large letters, written in capitals. His robotic left-hand, which had been transformed into a small iron claw was twitching for every few seconds. An automatic rifle was slung over his right shoulder, and a pair of pistols was holstered on both of his hips. A black cloth with the word '**DICE**' digitally printed on it was tied on his hoodie's upper left arm. His cargo pants and sneakers was the same as the others.

After a few minutes of just walking in silence, Cube abruptly turned his head to face the Force Commander's floating feed-cam.

"Uh... tell me... why's the camera following us all the way here?" The soldier questioned awkwardly.

Infinity gave a long, annoyed sigh. "I would rather ask why the hell are we doing this... I mean, we're trained professionals for someone's sake! And, we're hunting Dogoos? SERIOUSLY?!"

A fist promptly landed on Infinity's head, courtesy of Ware. "Can it, Infinity." Hissed the oldest Legionnaire. "Orders are orders."

"While Ware's opinion seems to be partly correct... this operation does serve us a tactical advantage. It doesn't hurt for us to gain an extra pouch filled with credits, and hey, this mission also do us a little training, finally... it would help the Commander's mental health when it comes to hurting cute things." Arc answered, looking back to the youngest of the Legionnaires. "And... not to mention gaining the trust of the other Gamindustri's continents by doing their jobs for them could potentially increase the chance to liberate the whole planet, and ultimately, bringing the fight back to the bad guys." He added.

Commander only cringed. He never really liked hurting cute monsters. Although he had a tough exterior, the heart of a frail teen still resides inside him, thus, creating a soft spot for small and cute things, mostly stuffed animals. A rather abnormal thing for a guy, especially for his age. Without changing his facial expression whatsoever, the leader of the BLAK Legion looked away from the rest of his squad and slowed himself down, as if shrinking himself out from the conversation.

"Well... yeah... but still..." Trailed Infinity, still trying to respond to his brother-in-law's statement. "Dogoos can be killed by freaking five-year-olds, armed with nothing but wooden sticks. So I still can't see why are we doing this."

Cube shot him a look. "You're acting as if we're walking to our own doom, take a chill pill, will ya?"

"I would if we had one." Snorted the supposed comic-relief of the squad.

Cube shot a sarcastic look at him. "Well... my fist ought to do you some good, bro. It's guaranteed too."

"Now that's uncalled for." Laughed Infinity lightly, causing the other squad members, excluding the Commander to break out a light chuckle.

"Okay, okay, that's enough jokes, you two." Arc raised a hand to silence the two close friends up. "I think we're nearing the objective."

Ware cautiously looked around. "Strange, we haven't seen any Dogoos at all since our departure from Planeptune. It's almost like someone already took care of this quest for us."

"Then, who took up the quest for us?" Cube asked, also noticing the lack of the cute little slimy monsters.

"I did." Arc replied. "Yes, it is strange indeed. Last time I checked, the quest was still available for us to take, despite it being the last one."

"You mean, it's the guild's fault for not-"

Everyone stopped abruptly when they heard a few loud cries from the Eastern openings. They were alerted by the new voices. They sounded like... young girls? A few new sounds like some Dogoos getting cut down and a Grandogoo yelping in pain were also heard from the said direction. The Legionnaires exchanged alerted glances at each other, weapons already ready at hand. They all finally looked at their Commander, which was still keeping his usual dull, apathetic expression as per usual. The young leader of the squad only raised his right hand and circles his index and middle finger around, signalling the squad to regroup, in which they responded by doing so.

The First Person camera that was recording the whole unfolding scene activated its optical camouflage automatically, hiding it from one's eyes. The now invisible recorder's HUD marks turned yellow from blue, true to the slightly heightened alert of the squad.

"Girls fighting Dogoos? Now that's new." Ware chimed plainly.

The Commander only lifted his unseen eyebrows.

"...You guys think that they were the ones who killed off the Dogoos?" Infinity asked, his voice sounded more quieter than his usual one.

"That wouldn't be possible... right?" Cube suspiciously threw the question back to his close friend. "But... if it's really happening, maybe this quest was already taken after all, am I wrong?"

"Well... that hypothesis could be correct, Cube, but we can't so be sure yet." The oldest Legionnaire sternly replied to him.

Everyone on the group suddenly turned cold when they heard a few grunts of pain getting cried out from the group of girls. Looks like they're having a tad bit of a trouble with the Grandogoo. Although not too threatening like their smaller counterparts, the Grandogoo could actually do you some damage, and could potentially hurt a person badly if one is not careful. A Grandogoo was still a low-leveled pest for trained hunters, but it still would be a thing for under-aged girls to take down.

"...Should we... help them or something?" Cube proposed, getting concerned for the girls' well being.

Sure they were all soldiers and all, but still... teens will be teens.

The BLAK Legion's members looked at their silent, maybe even mute Commander, who hasn't changed his usual expressionless face. The short young man merely raised his right hand, an open palm was seen by the rest of his squad. The leader balled his right hand into a fist, the group almost exchanged another set of uncertain gazes, but complied to the order anyway. In an instant, the whole squad disappeared into a bunch of black numbers. The fragments turned invisible not three seconds in later. The Live Feed camera's HUD marks turned red.

Hell and judgement was about be brought down.

* * *

A trio of Nepgear, IF, and Compa were having a hard time dealing with the massive numbers of Dogoos on their little quest that was supposed to be only to rehabilitate the three-year-imprisoned-now-freed Nepgear. The purple haired girl was already having a hard time readjusting to her new surroundings, let alone fight a horde of the raccoon-dog-slime-teardrop hybrid. While IF was doing pretty well with her Qatars and the occasional switch to her gun, Compa was only taking her sweet time injecting the Dogoos one by one with her overly-large syringe.

"Damn it." IF spat, her usually stoic face had already darkened itself by a shade. "There's no end to these things..." She muttered to herself whilst delivering another killing blow to one of the more unlucky monsters.

Compa, finally realizing that her attacks aren't doing that well, also began to let the exhaustion getting the best of her. "A-and we still haven't managed to even touch that Dogoo yet..." She pointed to the larges Grandogoo on the far right hand corner.

"Gear? Why don't you try and transform? It'll just go in a '_bang!_' and settle this thing in a flash." Suggested the brunette of the trio, discharging a hot bullet out from her gun to end another Dogoo's life.

Having noticed her name getting called out, Nepgear blinked once to snap herself out of the confusing trance. "Wh-what do you mean by '_bang_'?"

IF raised an eyebrow. "Uhm... that insane strength you get from the Hard Drive Divinity, the HDD y'know? It's a part of your rehab too, so do it."

Compa out of all dialogues to speak, decided to butt into the conversation. "Iffy, are you sure that you're aren't just messing with Ge-Ge's head for your own pleasure?"

"I'll... I'll do it..." Nepgear spoke with a hushed, quiet, and uncertain voice. "I'll transform a-and fight..." Before she could get the chance though, something stopped her, and her left hand clasped itself over her chest instead. "U-urk..."

"Hey, hold on... what's wrong?" Asked the Qatar wielding girl, drawing herself close to the CPU Candidate, who was holding back her tears for some reason.

The younger sister of Planeptune's actual CPU's hands were trembling, and her grip on her violet beam saber was failing. "N-No... I can't... I can't do it! I'm scared!" She blurted out.

"Iffy, it's too soon! Don't force poor little Ge-Ge!" Compa said in Nepgear's aid.

"I-I didn't to be pushy! Jeez..." Retorted IF, before just exhaling in defeat. "Fine... we'll do this the old fashioned way. I'm not sure if we could do this, though-"

A hot bullet suddenly wheezed pass the trio, taking them off guard. For a split-second, IF's honed emerald eyes saw a rather large round, much larger, nearly quadrupling the size of her own gun's round flew right into an approaching Dogoo. The bullet impacted the small monster, killing it instantly. The group of girls, assumed a much more alerted position after the shot that was fired at their general direction.

"Wh-what was that?" Compa questioned, with fear evident in her voice.

"I don't know." IF coldly answered, with her eyes scanning the surroundings for any more hostile beings.

Nepgear was about to respond to her when suddenly a buzz of... dubstep...? was heard from the sky, and soon, some series of black numbers began to flicker near the cloud ceilings. Some lines and data fragments began to stutter on, and finally, as if breaking a dimensional warp, a black figure appeared from the set of numbers and data fragments. The said black silhouette crashed down to the Earth in a neck-breaking speed, sending a rather large shockwave that made the girls to stagger back in a bit, due to the massive force, and of course, tossing several Dogoos to the air.

The figure that had crashed to the ground stood up from his one knee, a large weapon could be seen digistructing into his hands. "Three-Four-Three, providing suppressing fire." The silhouette said with no emotion. His finger pressed on the trigger of his machinegun, and a some loud deafening rattling sounds of bullets getting fired from the gun boomed out from the barrel of the gun. The bullets flew pass the cloud of dust, immediately dispersing them elsewhere. It revealed a teenager with a black-white helmet with tinted visor, opening fire upon a group of Dogoos.

The hail of rounds ravaged through the vast formation of the little monsters, sending them God-knows-where. With minimal movement, the firing teen shifted his aim to his right, mowing down another group of Dogoos converging on his position. A shot of his emotionless, cold, and dark look sent a cold sweat down the girls' head. The soldier continued to send a salvo from his machinegun. IF couldn't help but to compare his gun to hers. With a rather displeased scoff, the brunette grumbled something in between the lines of 'having a better gun'.

"Infinity Ward, up yours, buddy." The machinegunner dashed back, and disappeared into when his body's coated with black numbers.

Replacing him out from the number portals, was another teen carrying a shotgun on his hands. "Got'cha. I've been waiting for you to say that." The second silhouette chirped cheerily. He launched a shell from his weapon, and the shell erupted in mid-air, spreading a about twelve-gauge balls to rain down upon the Dogoos. The shotgun seems to be semi-automatic, seeing the unneeded pump. All the girls could only stare in awe on how the mysterious group just bash the monsters to oblivion. His ponytail'd hair would flew back everytime his finger pressured itself on the gun's trigger.

"Wh-who are they?" Nepgear questioned to no one, slightly fearing for her life as well.

As in cue, another portal opened up in the sky, another figure dashed downwards in high speed. Unlike the first soldier, this one landed at a much softer pace. This third silhouette clicked his right-arm gauntlet ready, and an orange holographic outer layer of gauntlet sparks to life above his right hand. The holographic gauntlet's frontal part formed a razor-sharp short saber, also made out of holographic energy. The blade flips up-front, and without wasting or skipping the next beat, the silhouette slammed the blade to the ground, sending orange-colored electricity currents everywhere.

"You're losing your touch, Ward." Growled the holo-weapon wielding young man, who looked slightly older than the rest who have appeared. He did a diagonal slash with his holo-sword creating a large gash that would be the killing blow to another Dogoo, while catapulting a bullet from his gun with his left hand.

"But I still don't need your hand to save my ass, BioWare." Smirked his previous partner.

"Correction: both of you are losing your touches." A new voice echoed out of nowhere, and another large caliber round wheezed pass the group and pierced through the gel body of a Dogoo. The monster turned into a destroyed data fragment, and a figure stuttered on, it revealed a rather tall young man out of the shadows, and he was standing right between the three girls the whole time.

Shocked at the new presence, the girls looked at the tall teen with alarmed faces.

"We still need to pin the Grandogoo down, though." The third silhouette spoke, pointing at the largest Dogoo on the field.

"...That, would be done by the Commander." The marksman said simply. The sky distorted itself, and the borders of the high ceiling bent itself, as if going to crack. A formation of black numbers and data fragments summoned out of nowhere. The black puddle of numbers in the sky shattered as yet another silhouette burst through the nothingness of the air, and plummeted right into the Grandogoo in a neck-breaking speed, and he showed no signs of slowing down either.

The next thing that happened before their eyes was rather horrifying, well... not really, but it would still be rated PG. The shadowy figure raised his mechanical four-fingered Iron Claw, and planted it deep to the body of the Grandogoo. The black-clad short teen merely pulled his hand back to the air, raising the large slimy monster with him. A rifle digistucted into his waiting right hand, and in prompt, he stabbed the barrel of his rifle deep to the Grandogoo.

Not giving even a single quarter for the large Dogoo to counter it, the silhouette gave a light pressure to his finger. When he pressed the trigger, the weapon responded by violently catapulting rounds automatically from the stock, up to the barrel, and finally making direct contact with the inner skin of the Dogoo. He kept firing at the slimy monster up to the point where the bullets managed to pierce through the gel-like body of the monster and went up to the air. The muzzle-flare was even visible inside the monster's body.

Ultimately, the Grandogoo, couldn't take anymore of the damage dealt by the shadow, began to disintegrate itself molecule per molecule. Purple death particles shrouded the monster as it gave out a last final bawl of pain, loud enough to force the girls to cover their ears. The large Dogoo finally declared its own death by exploding into a burst of purple particles. The blast was enough to send a small shockwave. The rest of the many Dogoos ran away after realizing that their fused being got taken down by the silhouette.

The shadowy figure had his back turned from the rest. He slowly let his hands to drop from the air. His automatic rifle dispersed into a bunch of numbers and disappeared from plain sight. His left four-fingered claw twitched slightly before falling back to its original position. The silhouette turned his head over his shoulder. His left dark-amber eye captured the image of the rest of the silhouettes and the girls, watching the scene with their faces showing obvious signs of surprise, shock, and probably fear as well.

There were three girls on entered the Commander's eyes. One had a long brown hair, nearly reaching her waist. She had a section of her hair tied up to a small ponytail with a leaf bow/ribbon. Her eyes were emerald green, maybe jade green in terms of shade. She was wearing a black undershirt underneath a large oversized blue coat. A Qatar was extended on her left hand, while a gun was seen on her right. A few set of cellphones were resting on her belt. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and tall dark blue boots. A slightly untrusting expression and a still alerted stance was obvious on her tense body.

Next was another girl, being slightly taller than the last. Her strawberry-blonde hair was long and wavy, and like the last girl, her hair also reaches to near her waist. A black bow was doing little effort to hold back the strands of her bangs. Her pair of golden eyes reflected the incoming sunlight perfectly. She was wearing a set of woolen sweater or something with detached sleeves, and a short black-red checkered skirt, nearly thigh-high black stockings and a pair of white boots.

Finally the last girl, who seemed to be shrinking and distancing herself from the group, both from the Legionnaires and the girls themselves. Like the rest of the two other girls, her hair was long, although the color was not like he was expecting. It was light lilac to violet or purple. A somewhat unique looking D-Pad hairclip was sitting nicely on the left part of her hair. Her deep violet tear-welled eyes were locked in a fearful gaze with him. A white metal-like choker was wrapped around her neck. She was wearing a one-piece sailor fuku outfit with a white and violet pattern. There's a small yellow neckerchief or a tie with a large 'N' button locking the piece of cloth into place. A white strap was seen on her right hip, and she was also wearing a pair of a thigh-high striped socks, also with the same white-violet pattern with her sailor fuku. A pair of white boots, not as high as the two other girls were seen on her legs.

Nepgear could see it. His face. His eyes. The young man that had just finished off the Grandogoo.

She could see no emotion.

He was cold.

He was expressionless.

Was he hostile, though? Was he? He didn't look like the one who could just hurt them. As the opinion goes with the rest of the black-clad figures as well. But why?

He moved. He moved towards them. Nepgear could feel her hands already reaching to summon her beam saber back to her hands, but nothing happened. She knew that she could attack them. She knew that she wanted to attack them, but she can't. She didn't. When the hat-wearing boy walked pass by her, she could feel her body run cold. She tensed, and she was already forcing herself to not let the tears fall from her violet eyes. She expected him to at least do or say something, but he didn't do both.

He didn't even shoot her a look from his cold, emotionless face.

He simply walked to a nearby tree... and proceed to bang his head as hard as he could repeatedly there. The force of the impact was so hard, mini-earthquakes were sent out from the point of impact. Nepgear and the rest of the girls were shocked out of his sudden bizarre action. She still couldn't see any emotion on his face, though. The rest of the black-clad figures surrounding them only either sighed, or wiped a bead of a comical sweat that ran down from their head.

The girls... could only blink.

* * *

"...Sorry for the earlier shock girls. We didn't mean to scare you." The shadowy marksman said sincerely, bending his head down slightly.

It was just a few minutes after the earlier encounter, the girls from Planeptune. Nepgear and the others were walking down back to the main city of Planeptune with the black-clad figures trailing behind them closely. The one who had been banging his head to the tree earlier was at the most furthest position from the group. Although his face still showed no signs of emotions, his expression was darkened a bit. As if regretting on something. The other three teens were walking just right behind them, but the girls could hear some hushed chatters breaking out from them. The only member who had been exchanging chats with the girl was the marksman.

"That was an overkill, though." IF commented, with the young girl now returned to her stoic state.

"I-I'm sorry... we got you into trouble for saving us." Nepgear apologized back.

The tall young man only raised his hand. "No, no. It's not to be concerned, really. It was a part of our quest, actually."

"So... who are you people? You don't seem to be scary... but I haven't seen you around before..." Compa asked curiously.

"Yeah, what's up with those gig too? You guys looked like you're ready for war against Arfroire herself." IF added, pointing out to their weapons.

The marksman only gave an small smile, as if also hesitating to show a sign of emotion. "I've figured you girls would ask that question sooner or later." He paused for a moment. "We are the Bringer des Lesben's Alfa Kompanie. Also known as the BLAK Legion."

IF narrowed her eyes at this. "The BLAK Legion? You mean that infamous notorious Black Ops mercenary group from the northern PC continents near Lowee? I thought they were named Dark Exterminator Troopers from Hell, or the DETH squad."

"Well, you could say that... most of the people had many nicknames for us like the USB, Unknown Soldiers Battlegroup, the EXE, Exterminators of Xenos species' Enterprise, the DISC, Death spreading Intercontinental Striker and Control squad, and CMD, Continental Modified Death-dealers or whatever. But we officially goes with the name of BLAK Legion. And... well, while we are indeed a Black Ops Private Military Group, we are not mercenaries." Shrugged the silhouette.

"A Private Military Group? Like a PMC or something?"

He nodded. "Something like that, but not exactly correct. We're sent by our own country, the neutral country of ElectroVision to liberate all continents of Gamindustri and restore the power shares to their respective continents, all while fighting back the forces of Arfroire."

"Oh, that country that hasn't make any games, yet popular with their vast technological advancements?" Compa perked up, having heard of the familiar continent's name.

"Correct. We are the Alfa Kompanie, but while we don't call each other by names, we have codenames for each other. Like me, Treyarch. The guy with the weird gauntlet over there is called BioWare. The guy with the black helmet that looked a little bit shier than the others is Three-Four-Three or Seven-Cubed. And the one who has been harassing them both is Infinity Ward, my lil' bro-in-law. Finally... the loner young one at the back of us. He usually goes with the name of Commander." Explained Arc to the trio girls.

"So... you don't call each other by your real names?" Nepgear asked, somewhat a bit surprised, and maybe even saddened.

Arc let out a hollow chuckle. "We would if we knew them. We BLAK Legionnaires' names are classified, even amongst ourselves."

Compa, on the other hand, was trying her best to speak their full codenames. "Trey... Archetype... Tri...? BioWhat... Wire... BeeWire? Three-Two-One... One... Seven-Times-Three? Infinite Wheel? Commy... Tommander... Charmander... Char Aznable? W-wah...?"

"Miss, please. You don't have to force yourself to speak our full names. Like the squad usually called by simply by the name of Arc. You can call BioWare by Ware, Seven-Cubed by Cube, Infinity Ward by Infinity, and... unfortunately, the Commander would not respond to any other moniker, so I think nicknames won't work on him." Arc shot the group a look of his rather stern face.

"Why do you call him Commander, then? From what I could see, he's the youngest out of all members from your little group." IF chimed. "He hasn't spoke at all too, by the way."

"It's because... he IS our Commander and the de facto leader of the BLAK Legion... Heck, he was the one who started the whole liberation movement!" Arc admitted casually, this invited some shocked stares. "Oh, and he doesn't speak. At all. We haven't heard him talking since... since... like since his birth? He's just silent by nature."

"H-he was the one who pioneered it all?" IF cautiously looked at the presumably mute teen in the back. "A young kid who's barely our age?"

"Believe it or not, it's the truth. The BLAK Legion wouldn't exist if it wasn't for him."

Nepgear looked over to her back in surprise. A silent, young man? He started a liberation movement against Arfroire? "But... how'd you all restore the shares to the continents?"

"It's easy, really. As a CPU-less country, we Legionnaires from ElectroVision only took up the quests for the credits, while we asked the guild to restore the shares under the respective continent's holder. We used the credits we earned to continue developing our country."

IF frowned at the many new information the Legionnaire provided for them. "Okay, okay... just a few more things. Where'd you guys get those guns?"

Arc raised one of his eyebrows. "Well, these weapons are provided by the ElectroVision, of course. You all know on our technological advancements, despite being a small and neutral continent, right? We aren't just making you good shooter games, ladies. Our military powers aren't just for show. While we lack a CPU or its candidate, we strengthen ourselves in both military and industrial might. Don't worry, we don't harm the environment. This was too, to protect our citizens from the growing influence of Arfroire."

"...One more thing, please..." Nepgear requested quietly. "Why was he banging his head on a tree back then?"

The BLAK Legion's marksman just gave a tired smile. "He hates hurting cute things. That's the Commander for you."

"Wh-what happened to his left hand though... why's there a metal hand in there?" Compa asked, somewhat concerned with the lack of organic skin.

Arc's expression darkened a bit. "That...? You don't want to know..." He shot a look of pity to the shortest Legionnaire.

The Commander just raised his head to reveal a bruise on his forehead, thanks to his earlier slamming sessions with Mother Nature. He knew that something weird was going to happen to the BLAK Legion.

He just hoped that it's for the better.

The youngest Legionnaire averted his gaze to face the camera. The screen dims to black soon after.

* * *

**[DISCONNECTING FROM LIVE FEED]**

**[FIRST PERSON CAMERA SHUTTING DOWN]**

**. . . . .**

**Operation: (DO)GOO-ING HUNTING**

**Status: Successful**

* * *

**[Uplink Established]**

**[Safe Mode Loaded]**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Loading Pre-Recorded End Message #1:**

Hey there guys. It is I, just another random author trying to make a work of fiction of Hyperdimension Neptunia. This kinda follows the story of Mk2, I guess? With I really... don't know what to say about this. If you can't think of anything better to name these guys, just call 'em DLC. There're loads of new things to explain, I guess. And as you've seen in the story, I've made their continent and the individual male characters to be based on famous action-game companies.

- ElectroVision: A fictional CPU-less continent, its name was taken from two famous publishers of the action game genre in real life, namely Electronic Arts (EA) and Activision. Both publishes games like Battlefield, Mass Effect, Call of Duty, and etc. The reason why the continent is set on the Northern parts of the Gamindustri... you know, reasons. The names of the BLAK Legion's members are indeed based on the game developers. Like its name suggests, the country exports action-shooter games to the other continents.

- Three-Four-Three (343) / Seven-Cubed / Cube: The personification of the creators of next-gen Halo games, 343 Industries. I was thinking about Bungie, the company who made us the original Halo trilogy and the more famous spin-off games like Reach and ODST, but I think 343 has more knack to be a callsign, I mean, Bungie sounds awkward if it's made to be a TAC-Name, right? The name Seven-Cubed came because the number 343 is equal to 7 cubed, or 7x7x7. Hence the Cube name thingy. His weapon, the machinegun is based of the SAW from Halo 4. His helmet is the ODST Helmet, also taken from the Halo franchise.

- BioWare / Ware: I think this is obvious. He is the personification of BioWare, the same company who brought us the amazing Mass Effect trilogy. His appearance looked like the default male Commander Shepard, and his weapon is the Mass Effect's Omni-blade, a homage to the said game as well. I could say that Ware in this story is more like a Para-Gade Shepard. And yes, he's the only 3rd person action shooting game character in this story.

- Infinity Ward / Infinity: If you don't know what this company is, then you've been living in a cave. Infinity Ward is the personification of the company who made the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare series of the same name. I was about to name him Sledgehammer, also a maker of CoD series. His rather active personality, and the most least soldier material is a shout-out to the usually hyperactive CoD fans who're somewhat addicted to the said Franchise. His shotgun is the Armsel-Striker, a weapon well-known in the MW3 for its over-usage.

- Treyarch / Arc: Treyarch is another famous CoD developer who brought us the PS2 games of CoD like the Big Red One, CoD 3, and who could forget the more modern-gen shooter games like World at War and Black Ops, both the first and the second game. The name Arc, is also a reference to Treyarch's shortened name which is 3Arc, 3Arc is the clan tag used by the developers of the many games while they're playing online multiplayer. His sniper is based on Black Ops II's Storm PSR, a fictional weapon known for its massive penetrating features.

- Commander / DICE: and finally, this guy. He is the personification of Digital Illusions Creative Entertainment company, or mostly known by all simply by the acronym of DICE. DICE is the company who created the long-running, infamous FPS game, the Battlefield series. His young appearance is a nod to the newly developed Frostbite Engine which was first used only seven years ago. Young, compared to the other companies. There's a reason why he's picked as the 'leader' of the group, Battlefield is well-known (or at least, used to be well-known) as a very tactical-complex game, which required some damn good inter-squad coordination. You can't play lone-wolf on Battlefield, except for snipers. Hence, the title. His weapon is just your usual M16A3 and M1911s. His Iron Claw is merely a reference to an awesome 1980s mecha anime, Armored Trooper VOTOMS, in which the main character, Chirico Cuvie, had piloted one AT with an Iron Claw in place of the left hand. Yes, there's also a reason why is he the most silent member of the team.

- BLAK Legion: The name BLAK is obviously taken from the color Black. And the full group name itself was taken from the Warhammer 40000's Black Legion, a corrupted Space Marine Chapter. The whole Legion is a private paramilitary organization, focusing on Black Operations, and quests to return a continent's power shares from Arfroire's influence. The members are disguised as silhouettes or NPCs, and there's also a reason behind it.

Bringer des Lesben - der Alfa Kompanie is the German for The Bringer of Life - Alpha Company.

Sterben is the German for Death.

If I'm being honest, I only have minimal knowledge to the game itself, I don't actually play the game. I'm watching walkthroughs for God's sake! So sorry if for the many errors to come.

Well, that's enough author's notes. I hope you enjoyed this... this... stupid work. I don't even...

Traesto :)


End file.
